86400 Detik
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Pertemuan dua tahun yang lalu dan pertemuan kita di sekolah ini adalah takdir. Kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. "Delapan puluh enam ribu empat ratus detik terakhirku adalah milikmu..." Shoujo-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Naoya Yuuki is back_! Ini adalah persembahan dari Naoya Yuuki setelah _Hiatus_, dan mungkin masih _Hiatus_—sebenarnya status Naoya Yuuki itu _Semi-Actived_ atau _Hiatus_ sih? Apa saja yang pasti pembaca kangen yak? Hahaha, Naoya Yuuki menulis Shoujo-Ai lagi nih. Gomen, tapi Naoya punya kesenangan tersendiri saat membuat cerita dengan tema Shoujo-Ai kalau Yuri gimana ya… wkwkwk.

_Anyway_ _**Enjoy the story!**_

VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp.

Shoujo-Ai, Romance, Tragedy.

**86400 Detik**

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah tragedi kecil dan pertemuan aku dan dirinya di sekolah khusus perempuan. Awalnya aku dan dia hanyalah seorang yang tak saling kenal, orang yang bahkan tidak ada niat untuk bertemu pandang, bertegur sapa, atau hanya sekedar menatap sekilas—ah, mungkin itu sama saja dengan bertemu pandang. Ya, awalnya memang begitu, namun di suatu hari sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Dari permulaan tragedi kecil atau aku menyebutnya sesuatu yang tak terduga kami yang semula tak mengenal satu sama lain mulai mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan aku mengetahui rahasia kecilnya yang tak diketahui orang lain.

Dia adalah pribadi yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi—entah itu marah atau tersenyum atau sedih sekalipun kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya. Aku pernah tertipu oleh ekspresi tertawanya, aku berpikir dia sedang marah. Oh ya, dia sangat pintar memainkan gitar, aku sering mendengarkannya bermain gitar saat pelajaran kosong atau saat jam istirahat—biasanya dia akan pergi keatap untuk bersantai sambil memainkan gitarnya, ya walaupun mungkin dia akan berhenti memainkan gitarnya saat menyadari aku sedang mendengarkannya bermain. Dia juga adalah pribadi yang sangat jenius, dia meraih peringkat pertama disetiap test. Tapi, dia punya satu sisi yang tak kumengerti, bahkan orang-orang tidak akan mempercayainya lagi jika mereka melihatnya didalam gelap malam bersinar bulan. Percayalah, dia bukan monster. Kau hanya tidak akan mempercayainya lagi—aku hanya bercanda.

Aku adalah seorang gadis manis—itu kataku dan hanya aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku manis, ironis memang tapi dari pada tak ada satu orangpun yang mengatakannya ya tidak ada yang salah 'kan? Hahaha—ya, aku adalah pribadi yang periang, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain yang penting aku bahagia—tidak, lebih tepatnya aku akan mengumpat dalam hati tapi wajah manisku ini menipu mereka dengan topeng yang keren—hobiku adalah memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang yang aku sukai, seperti memperhatikannya saat sedang mak—eh?! Lupakan itu!

Hari ini, kami berdua—aku dan dirinya—sedang berada didalam gudang peralatan olahraga sekolah, kami telah dijebak oleh orang yang membenci kami berdua yang selalu bersama seperti pasangan mesra diseluruh penjuru sekolah—tepatnya akulah orang yang dijebak itu, lalu entah bagaimana dia bisa terperangkap bersama denganku di dalam gudang ini.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan bahwa aku ini bodoh dan _jangan pernah mempercayai apa isi sebuah kertas tanpa nama pengirimnya_—lalu aku harus percaya pada kertas dengan nama pengirimnya? Kalau begitu itu namanya bukan kertas dari penggemar rahasia—aku menunduk mencoba tidak menatap matanya, matanya yang sebiru lautan yang gelap dan tegas, mata itu selalu membuat jantungku berdetup kencang tak karuan, meskipun aku sadar bahwa dia hanya seorang perempuan dan akupun juga seorang perempuan tapi perasaan ini tak bisa kuhindari, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama sekali kami berdua berbicara dan bertukar pandang—dan setiap itu pula aku merasakan sesuatu yang déjà vu.

Dia mendekat kearahku dengan refleks aku melangkah kebelakang dengan tetap berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya memegang daguku dan mengarahkan pandanganku kearahnya. Dengan terpaksa dan jantung yang tak karuan mata kami bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bahwa dunia serasa milik berdua setelah sekian lama bersama. Wajahku memerah padam, aku menolaknya kebelakang dan menutup wajahku, malu.

Dia menatapku heran, kemudian dia melangkah kearahku … oh kumohon semoga dia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahku meme—

"Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?"—rah. Tidak! Dia menyadarinya. Bagaimana ini?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku yakin, tapi dia malah semakin mendekat kearahku. Sekarang dia tepat berada didepan wajahku, tangan kanannya menggeser poni yang menutup dahiku lalu dia menempelkan dahinya kedahiku untuk mengukur suhu tubuhku, aku semakin memerah dibuatnya, pandanganku mulai terasa agak remang-remang.

"Tidak demam…" ucapnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi—aku terbang kedunia mimpi.

Saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku yang menurutku indah untuk dipandang tapi melelahkan untuk membaca seluruh buku ini dalam satu waktu, siapapun yang memiliki ruangan ini dia pasti adalah orang yang sangat rajin dan jenius, dan mengapa aku berada diruangan ini aku tidak pernah ingin tahu, sungguh.

Aku mendengar suara air yang mengucur dari ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada, aku menatap kearah pintu ruangan yang terdengar suara air tersebut. Tak beberapa lama suara air berhenti terdengar, gagang pintu terlihat berputar dan pintu terbuka perlahan. Seseorang keluar dari dalamnya hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah handuk. Aku kembali memerah, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan adalah satu-satu jalan yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindari pingsan mendadak karena kehabisan darah.

Rambut merah mudanya yang basah karena air dikeringkannya dengan handuk, mataku melihat sekilas sebuah luka bekas jahitan didadanya ingin sekali aku bertanya luka apakah itu namun mata birunya sudah menatap kearahku. Dia tersenyum kearahku, senyum yang pertama kali aku lihat—sebelumnya jika dia tersenyum aku sungguh tidak bisa membedakannya dengan saat dia marah. Wajahku sontak memerah, dia tertawa melihatku. Kejam, sepertinya dia ingin mempermainkan aku. Aku memasang wajah cemberut.

"Pertama sekalinya melihat aku seperti ini?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sungguh aku ingin menjawab iya tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan. Aku. Bukan. _Tsundere_. "Oh, ini adalah kamarku, jika kau ingin tahu," ucapnya kemudian. Dia sudah selesai berpakaian dengan sangat simpel, baju jaket abu-abu dan hitam diatas baju kaos merah dan celana cokelat selutut. Baju itu, aku pernah melihat seseorang selain dirinya memakainya.

"Luka, a-aku…" aku ingin sekali bertanya apakah dia memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki atau tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya karena dia sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal dan walaupun begitu aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal, itu karena aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya hanya saja seseorang itu berambut pendek.

"Ah? Merasa déjà vu dengan pakaian yang aku kenakan?" jleb! Pertanyaannya seakan membaca pikiranku. Aku mengangguk tak yakin. Dia tertawa. "Kita pernah bertemu dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku masih berambut pendek dan sangat 'asyik'."

Satu kalimat itu menjawab semua rasa penasaranku. Dua tahun yang lalu kami memang pernah bertemu, diacara pemakaman orang yang aku sayangi, dan aku cintai. Aku dan orang itu selalu bersama-sama berbagi cerita bersama, atau boleh aku jujur dia adalah cinta pertamaku, tapi kami tidak pernah mengetahui rahasia satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia sudah meninggal dunia karena tertusuk oleh sebilah pisau tepat dijantungnya oleh Ibu tirinya. Saat itu aku merasa sangat shock akan berita itu, dan aku berkata pada hatiku bahwa aku akan menutup hatiku untuk orang lain selama-lamanya. Tapi, dia muncul. Gadis yang ada bersamaku sekarang ini muncul mengatakan kata-kata ajaib yang membuatku termotivasi untuk terus mencintai. Tapi dia hanya muncul untuk beberapa hari, pada hari ketujuh pada hari saat aku mulai mencintai orang itu, dia sudah menghilang.

"Maafkan aku karena menghilang pada hari itu."

Dia memelukku.

"Padahal baru enam hari aku berada di sana tapi orangtuaku diminta pindah kerjakan keluar kota, dan aku tidak sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu."

Aku mengelus wajahnya perlahan, bagaimana aku bisa tidak peka dengannya? Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. "Baka! Kenapa hari pertama di sekolah kau tidak menyapaku?" aku mencubit lengan kirinya.

Dia mengaduh kecil dan membalas mencubitku. "Aku hanya kurang bisa mengingat wajah seseorang, yang kuingat darimu hanyalah warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu dan namamu, Hatsune Miku."

"Begitu…" aku memasang wajah cemberut, dia mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Berhenti memasang wajah manis itu, aku bisa-bisa mencubitmu siang dan malam tahu!" dia mencubitiku dengan gemas.

"Sudah lepaskan aku…" aduhku. Dia melepaskan cubitannya, aku menatap mata birunya. "Kenapa kau berusaha menyelamatkanku saat itu?"

"Karena aku merasa bahwa aku harus menyelamatkanmu," dia tersenyum. "Aku merasa kita terikat satu sama lain saat itu, entah kenapa saat itu aku hanya merasa aku harus menyelamatkanmu."

Aku terdiam, mencoba memandang kearah lain.

"Tatap aku," ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya sesuai dengan perintah darinya dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirku. Aku terbelalak kaget, jantungku terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari detakan saat melihatnya. Aku menutup mataku, menikmati setiap detik yang dia berikan padaku.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatapku. "Aku mencintaimu Miku, aku tahu ini salah tapi aku sudah salah dari saat kita pertama bertemu dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku tak tersampaikan dan jika aku mati maka aku akan mati dengan membawa perasaan ini, aku tidak mau. Meskipun kau akan mengatakan aku egois, aku tidak peduli," dia membelai pipiku, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan pergi Miku, aku akan menyusul orang itu."

Aku memeluknya hangat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, baka! Hentikan berkata tentang kematian, baka. Aku ingin terus bersama denganmu. Baka, hentikan ucapan anehmu."

Dia tersenyum sedih, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong. Dan aku benci kejujurannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dia bohongi, sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia berada di sana saat pemakaman orang itu, dia mengantarkan pendonor jantung yang tak sempat mendonorkan jantungnya padanya, aku tahu itu. Luka di bagian dadanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau adalah manusia egois yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini, baka! Sampai kapanpun."

Dia tersenyum setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu. "Delapan puluh enam ribu empat ratus detikku yang terakhir adalah milikmu, Miku…"

**END**

Wahahaha, apa ini? Ceritanya tidak jelas, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, ini adalah hasil karya usahaku semenjak terakhir kali tidak menulis. Ya, intinya ini adalah karya pertamaku setelah Hiatus dan terkena penyakit WriteBlock selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dari pada dikatakan terkena WB, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku bisa dikatakan malas.

_Anyway, mind to leave a short comment?_


	2. Luka Point of View

Hello, entah mengapa Naoya Yuuki yang pemalas ini membuat _point of view_ dari Luka Megurine dari cerita '86400 Detik', mungkin author yang satu ini sedang dalam masa rajinnya. Hahaha. Berharap saja dia akan melanjutkan fanfic 'My Love Story' itu. Oh, dia akan melanjutkannya kok, bulan puasa nanti jika masih ada umur panjang Naoya Yuuki akan mengupdate chapter 8-nya! Yey!

_Anyway, __**enjoy the story!**_

VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp.

Shoujo-Ai, Family, Romance, Tragedy.

**86400 Detik**

Namaku adalah Megurine Luka, aku adalah anak dari Ibuku. Orangtuaku sudah berpisah saat aku masih sangat kecil. Ketahuilah bahwa aku sebenarnya bukan anak tunggal. Aku memiliki saudara kembar, seorang perempuan berambut merah, tapi karena orangtua kami berpisah, Ayahku membawanya pergi dan saudari kembarku tetap dengan menggunakan marga Ayah, Kaname. Sedangkan aku menggunakan marga ibuku Megurine. Mereka berpisah bukan dengan kemauan mereka berdua, mereka dipaksa oleh Nenekku yang kejam dengan mengancam tidak akan membantu Ibuku untuk mencarikan donor jantung untukku.

Oh ya, aku memiliki penyakit jantung, jantungku tidak bisa memompa dengan sempurna, kebocoran juga terjadi pada jantungku. Ayah sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku, tapi walaupun begitu aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Ibuku karena aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Ibu dibandingkan Ayasa—kakak kembarku. Menurutku Ayasa adalah orang yang sangat beruntung, penyakit jantung ini tidak dideritanya, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Aku berharap dia bisa bahagia selamanya.

Aku selalu memiliki mimpi untuk bisa bermain bersama dengan semua orang yang ada di sekolah, berlari dengan bebas bersama mereka. Tertawa tanpa harus merasakan kelelahan, marah tanpa harus merasakan sakit, dan apapun yang dirasakan semua orang aku selalu ingin merasakannya. Selama ini aku hidup dalam keterbatasan, semua hidupku telah diatur dengan rapi. Dimulai dari keharusanku menggunakan tenagaku sehemat mungkin hanya untuk berjalan, hingga umurku. Bahkan aku tidak diharuskan memiliki cita-cita, ironis memang tapi bagaimanapun kau menyangkal jika kau akan mati pada umur yang sangat muda semua cita-citamu itu tidak akan berguna. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, aku tetap memiliki mimpi dan cita-cita yang kugantungkan setinggi bintang di langit.

Aku ingin menjadi seorang ahli kesehatan, aku punya alasan kenapa aku ingin menjadi ahli kesehatan—dokter singkatnya. Yang pertama, karena aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain menderita dengan penyakit mereka, maka dari itu saat mereka sakit mereka bisa berobat padaku. Yang kedua, aku ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang sepertiku dari peraturan hidup mereka dan takdir mereka. Dan yang terakhir, aku hanya ingin melihat semua orang itu bisa tersenyum kembali. Maka dari itu aku belajar tentang berbagai macam penyakit yang ada di dunia ini melalui buku-buku yang aku beli dengan uang sakuku sendiri. Walaupun Ibuku adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya dan memungkinkan aku bisa menggunakan uang itu sesuka hatiku tapi aku tidak akan menggunakannya malah menurutku menggunakan uang dengan usaha sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghabiskan uang yang didapat dari jerih payah orang lain.

Aku telah memiliki seseorang yang bersedia untuk mendonorkan jantungnya padaku saat aku beranjak lima belas tahun, dimana aku mulai merasakan kelelahan yang sangat parah. Aku tidak diizinkan pergi keluar rumah lagi seusai sekolah dan tidak ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang boleh aku ikuti lagi, Ibuku menyuruh para guru untuk memperhatikanku lebih dari pada siswi yang lain dan aku harus pergi untuk mengecek keadaan jantungku seminggu sekali pada Dokter ahli jantung kenalan Ibuku.

Aku berambut pendek saat umurku lima belas tahun, aku mencoba untuk mengubah _style_-ku saat itu, dan itu membuatku memiliki banyak fans di sekolah dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan, termasuk seorang gadis berambut merah pendek sebahu yang kelihatan sangat déjà vu bagiku. Gadis itu juga terlihat seperti mengenaliku tapi kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa, hingga suatu hari dia tidak sengaja menabrakku saat sedang berjalan membawa buku-buku perpustakaan dan itu membuat buku-buku yang aku bawa berserakan dilantai.

Dia membantuku mengambil dan merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai itu. Aku menatapnya lekat, dia seperti seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku, tapi kemampuanku yang lemah dengan mengingat wajah seseorang membuatku terpaksa harus berpikir dua kali lebih serius dari sebelumnya, aku mengerutkan keningku saat memikirkannya membuatnya yang sedang membereskan buku itu menatapku heran.

"Ada apa Luka?" tanyanya. Dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Apa adikku ini baik-baik saja?" dia tersenyum.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, kalimat terakhirnya tadi membuatku sedikit kaget, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'adikku' aku bukanlah adik kelasnya. Rambut merah sebahunya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Sekilas wajah Ayase Kaname terbayang dibenakku. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, kemudian aku membelalakkan mataku dan memeluknya erat, dia memang Ayase Kaname kakakku yang telah berpisah cukup lama.

"Apa kabarmu, Luka?" dia membalas pelukanku sambil bertanya apa kabarku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan, aku masih sangat merindukannya aku yang bodoh ini baru menyadari bahwa kakakku selama ini berada di dalam sekolah yang sama denganku.

Dia menertawaiku, aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Jangan menertawakan aku!" teriakku. Dia tetap tertawa, mengambil buku-buku yang telah disusun rapi dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia menatapku.

"Ayo bawa buku-buku ini dulu baru kita melanjutkan reuni ini," dia berjalan mendahuluiku, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Mau dibawa kemana?" tanyanya.

"Perpustakaan," jawabku singkat.

Setelah meletakkan buku-buku itu kedalam perpustakaan dia mengajakku untuk menuju atap sekolah dan kami berdua menghabiskan waktu berbagi cerita bersama, dimulai dari Ibu yang sudah menikah lagi dan Ayah yang juga sudah menikah lagi. Hingga kejamnya Ibu tiri pengganti Ibu yang Ayase dapatkan, sampai orang yang Ayase sukai, katanya dia menyukai seorang gadis berambut mencolok bernama Hatsune Miku.

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan, besoknya Ayahku menewarkan aku untuk tinggal di sebuah tempat di perumahan dimana Ayase tinggal, dengan cepat aku menyetujui untuk tinggal di perumahan itu, karena aku akan bertemu dengan Ayase setiap hari. Dan setelah aku pindah ke perumahan itu aku sangat bahagia. Aku dan Ayase sering bertemu di rumahku—Ibu tentunya mengetahui kalau Ayase itu adalah anaknya makanya dia sangat senang jika Ayase sering mengunjungiku dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ibu pernah bercerita kalau pendonor yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya padaku juga tinggal di perumahan ini.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan pendonor itu. Dihari kelima aku di perumahan itu Ayahku mendapatkan telepon masuk dari perusahaan, dia harus dipindahkan kerja keluar kota minggu depan. Aku dan Ibuku terpaksa harus ikut dengannya, aku tidak ingin pindah rumah secepat ini padahal aku baru saja menikmati hari-hariku bersama dengan Ayase. Jadi, hari terakhirku di perumahan ini aku memohon padanya untuk mengizinkan aku bermain diluar rumah dengan syarat tidak bermain kejar-kejaran.

Oh ya, Ayase pernah menceritakan tentang orang yang disukainya yang bernama Hatsune Miku padaku saat disekolah, tapi Ayase tidak pernah menunjukkan padaku yang mana Hatsune Miku ini apakah benar gadis itu memiliki rambut yang sangat mencolok, aku selalu ingin melihatnya. Dan hari ini, untuk pertama sekalinya aku akan melihat gadis yang Ayase sukai itu.

Aku menungguh Ayase lama di dalam rumah, hingga akhirnya aku bosan menunggu. Sebelum aku frustasi karena Ayase, suara telepon berbunyi nyaring. Aku beranjak dari kamar tidurku menuju ruang tamu, saat aku sudah berada di ruang tamu telepon sudah diangkat oleh Ibuku, aku melihat ekspresi Ibu yang seketika berubah saat mengangkat telepon, ekspresi Ibu yang dari gembira menjadi sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan apakah dia sedang bersedih atau shock atau apa itu membuatku penasaran. Lalu, Ibu menutup telepon dengan bergetar, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku menatap heran kearah Ibuku, aku berjalan kearahnya. "Ada apa Ibu?" aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Ibu semakin terisak, disela isakannya aku mendengar kalimat yang membuatku langsung terpukul, "Luka. Ayase… sudah meninggal…" dan didetik selanjutnya setelah Ibu menyelesaikan kalimat itu, aku terduduk dan menangis.

Dan dihari itu, aku mengantar Ayase ketempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Aku sempat mendengar penyebab kematian Ayase adalah karena dibunuh oleh Ibu tirinya karena Ayase bersikeras ingin pergi menemuiku tapi Ibunya melarang keras Ayase untuk menemuiku. Ayase Kaname, kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Walaupun kita hanya menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa minggu di sekolah dan beberapa hari di rumah.

Di sana, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang menangis dengan terisak seolah melarang Ayase untuk pergi. Lalu gadis itu berlari menjauhi pemakaman setelah seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang telah mati tidak bisa dikembalikan dengan air mata, penyesalan atau apapun. Orang itu hanya ingin tidak ada yang menumpahkan air mata, karena airmata bisa membuat Ayase berpikir kematiannya telah menyusahkan orang lain.

Aku berpamitan pada makam Ayase, dan mengejar gadis itu—aku tidak bisa berlari, jadi yang aku lakukan adalah berjalan dan bersabar. Aku terus mencarinya, hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya disebuah taman, dia sedang duduk disebuah ayunan sambil menangis. Aku mendekati gadis itu.

"Kalau kau terus menangis, Ayase Kaname tidak akan pernah beristirahat dengan tenang _lho_," kataku padanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku, air mata masih mengalir dimatanya, aku mengusap airmata yang jatuh itu dengan kedua ibu jariku. Lalu aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Lebih baik begini, jangan menangis lagi."

Dia terdiam, aku duduk diayunan disebelahnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat dengan suara yang parau.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu? Apakah Ayase adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku mencintai Ayase sampai mati, aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat sayang dan cinta padanya hari ini, tapi Ayase malah meninggalkan aku hari ini, dia malah pergi," gadis itu mulai terisak kembali. "Aku tidak akan pernah ingin mencintai orang lain selain Ayase."

"Begitu?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku lurus kedepan. "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang rumit, jika kau menutup hatimu hanya karena kematian Ayase, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku memandang kearah langit yang mulai gelap. "Jangan pernah menyerah akan cinta, tapi jika cinta itu sudah menyakitimu sekali saja jangan pernah memberikan cinta itu kesempatan kedua," aku menatapnya. "Karena cinta itu ada kemungkinan untuk mengulangi hal yang sama dan kau akan tersakiti dan berpikir untuk tidak mencintai lagi."

"Jika kau berpikir begitu maka kau adalah orang yang sangat mudah melupakan sesuatu hal?" dia bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Tepatnya bukan melupakan, aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal yang menyedihkan tapi hal ini tetap ada di memoriku."

"Begitu?" dia menatapku. "Ah, hujan sudah turun. Ayo kita harus segera mencari tempat berteduh," ajaknya.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa besok."

Aku berpamitan padanya dan segera berjalan pulang, sayup-sayup aku mendengar teriakan dari arah taman. "Namaku Hatsune Miku, senang berjumpa denganmu!" begitulah kiranya.

Setiba di rumah Ibuku menghampiriku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa pendonor jantung yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya padaku juga telah meninggal jantungnya tidak bisa digunakan karena sudah rusak, begitulah kata Dokter yang meneleponnya. Saat aku bertanya siapakah pendonor itu, Ibuku menjawab Ayase Kaname dan aku kembali terbalut kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Hari-hariku tanpa Ayase terasa sangat berbeda, Ibu yang biasanya terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat murung. Sekarang aku telah memiliki teman baru, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Ayase, dan teman baru itu adalah orang yang disukai Ayase. Dan aku tahu, kalau mereka berdua itu saling suka. Dan dengan rasa bersalah perasaanku telah mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, pada pandangan pertama.

Aku selalu tersenyum karenanya, hari-hariku yang aku anggap sangat singkat ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan lagi. Namun, seperti yang telah perusahaan Ayahku katakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku akan segera pindah rumah keluar kota. Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya, dan aku juga sangat membenci salam perpisahan sebenarnya. Jadi, aku seperti pergi diam-diam darinya.

Setiba di luar kota, Ayahku langsung menelepon kenalannya yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah untuk menyekolahkan aku di sekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus putri. Aku sempat menolak untuk sekolah di sana, tapi dengan rayuan dari Ibuku akhirnya aku bersekolah juga di sana.

Dua tahun telah berlalu, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas tiga,. Dikelas tiga ini, aku bertemu lagi dengannya setelah sekian lama. Awalnya aku tidak mengenalinya karena aku sangat payah dalam mengingat wajah seseorang namun pada akhirnya aku dapat mengingatnya karena tragedi kecil yang terjadi padanya, dia hampir saja tertimpa sebuah tangga. Dia kembali memperkenalkan dirinya dan berterima kasih padaku saat itu. Dari situ aku sudah mengingatnya, namun sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku.

Aku semakin hari semakin dekat dengan dirinya membuat beberapa teman sekelasku iri denganku, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia ini, aku tidak mendapatkan pendonor lagi setelah kematian Ayase, aku terpaksa harus menuruti takdir yang kejam ini dan hari ini juga salah satu dari mereka—temanku yang iri melihatku dengannya—menjebak Miku dengan sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirimnya, aku sempat membaca isi surat itu saat dia menulisnya, jadi pada saat usai sekolah aku segera menuju gudang olahraga. Tepat dugaanku, dia memang benar datang kegudang itu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya dia memerah setiap melihat kearahku. Dan pada saat aku hendak mengukur suhu tubuhnya, dia malah jatuh pingsan. Karena, sekolah sudah usai aku membawanya pulang kerumahku—ingat, kalau aku tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran ekstrakulikuler? Ya, untuk itulah aku membawanya pulang.

Sesampai dirumah aku membaringkannya ditempat tidurku, dan untuk memulihkan tenagaku aku memilih untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, aku melihatnya sudah mulai sadar, aku melihatnya memperhatikanku sedang mengelap rambutku dengan handuk. Lalu mataku kuarahkan padanya dengan tatapan polos. Dan dengan secepat kilat dia mengalihkan pandangannya, aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Tatap aku," perintahku. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mencium bibirnya, dan aku tahu dia menikmati setiap detik dari ciuman ini. Perasaanku saat itu masih tidak berubah aku masih tetap mencintainya.

Dia terbelalak menatapku, aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Siapa aku, dan perasaanku padanya. Dia memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku adalah orang egois yang memilikimu saat ini…" bisikku ditelinganya. "Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku, tapi saat aku mati lupakan aku."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan akan terus mencintaimu!"

"Miku, delapan puluh enam ribu empat ratus detikku yang terakhir ini adalah milikmu."

Dan hari itu, aku menikmati hari terakhirku bersama dengannya…

**END**

Berakhir dengan anehnya, sungguh maafkan aku...

_mind to leave a comment?_


End file.
